Being Kids Again
by Pricat
Summary: After Constantine messes with Loki's staff, a spell turns him, his the others into kids again
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was a random idea my friend Artie and I came up with at Starbucks but it is cute but funny.**

 **After goofing around with Loki's staff, Constantine accidentally turns himself, Kermit and his friends into little kids again which is very funny but sweet**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Constantine chuckled as he had goofed around with the Prince of Tricksters's staff but unleashed magic which engulfed him, Kermit and the others wondering what had just happened shaking it off because he saw Loki take his staff back but knew that the spell would make them into little kids leaving before it took effect but Kermit wondered what the heck had just happened.

"Nothing Good Frog, don't have a cow!" the Bad Frog told him.

Sam sighed because he had seen magic unleash but was really sleepy like when you were little and needed an nap after playing or eating too much candy.

"Sammy you ready to go, for coffee?" Jean asked him as the eagle male nodded leaving the theatre feeling weird like he was growing down and the others were feeling this way.

Jean saw his best friend make a face at coffee which was odd because he loved coffee remembering something weird had happened.

"But you love coffee mon ami!" Jean said as the eagle male made a face.

"Ew, that stuff is yucky, Jeanbug!" Sam said eating cookies giggling like a little kid making Jean worry seeing him drink chocolate milk which surprised the Frenchman and was relaxing but was seeing him so like a kid which was kind of cute.

Plus later at dinner Sam was eating messy than normal like a kid making Casey giggle and Jean stunned putting a towel around his blue feathered nec

* * *

That next morning when Sam woke up he saw he was a little eaglet making him scared and huddled in a fluffy blue feathered ball scared hearing the door open as Jean walked in stunned seeingbthe little eaglet making his eyes widen in surprise.

"Hi Jeanbug, I can explain why I look like this, because Constantine was goofing around with magic." Sam told him but Jean couldn't stop staring at him because his eagle like this was very cute.

"He-he let's eat nothing but chocolate and drink chocolate milk!" Sam said getting hyper making Jean stunned by this seeing him run off into Tne kitchen making him worry.

"It's just a spell, nothing more." Jean told himself seeing Sam raid the fridge finding chocolate milk and sitting on the floor giggling and clapping his little finger claws but Jean was seeing him hiss when he tried to take it from him.

"Come on, mon ami give me the carton plus Casey has to watch you, while I go to work okay?" Jean said to him.

"Hey, I want to go too!" Sam said sounding squeaky.

"Sorry mon ami, but it'll be hard to explain to our boss when I bring a five year old eaglet to work." Jean said making Sam pout as he was acting like a five year old seeing a little Bad Frog there in a hooded cloak realising the spell had affected him too.

"Good Frog and the others are all little kids too, but I didn't mean to goof around with Loki's staff." Constantine said.

"That's why we don't play with magic!" Sam said playing with toys.

"But it's way more fun this way, you gotta admit." Constantine told him.

Sam was playing but the little Bad Frog saw he was mentally regressing like what Bunsen had to,d them knowing things were going to be fun for Jean.

Casey was stunned but found Sam as a little kid cute but saw him sneaking candy from the bowl on the table but jumping around on the couch but afterva while, was feeling sleepy and were on Casey's lap as she was stroking him gently seeing him out like a light kissing his blue feathered head.

"Yep, it's happening to him, but why isn't it happening to me?" he asked himself as Hector was in the pouch on his back.

He was going back to where his cousin and his friends were but saw his cousin was still himself too mentally.

"You're right, as Sam is affected too and mentally regressing but why aren't we?" Constantine asked.

"I don't know Cuz, maybe we can help the others." Kermit told him since he and the others were in a playpen Bunsen had created to keep them safe.


	2. Adjusting

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope peopke like.**

 **Things are getting intresting as Jean is getting attached to Sam in his age regressed state but the others are trying to figure out how to use the staff to get back to normal.**

* * *

"Sam get back here as it's bedtime, not make me chase you time around the house Pkus when you were bigger, you just let me cuddle you!" Jean said chasing the eaglet around the house but Casey was helping by catching him hearing him giggle.

"Aww I was having fun letting Jean chase me!" Sam said drinking warm milk but it was making him sleepy which Jean found adorable carrying him to his room, well Tne room Sam normally slept in when he was his normal age seeing something that the little eaglet was reaching out for.

It was Ernest, his stuffed eagle as he put it beside him, seeing him cuddle it happily going to sleep while Jean tucked him in going to get some coffee with Casey because he was loving Sam being little again because it was cute plus he loved being around him.

"Yes but maybe we can figure out what to do, to fix him and the others back to normal." Jean heard her say.

"Maybe we should wait, okay?" Jean told her making her understand because she knew he was attached to Sam understanding drinking coffee

The next morning Jean was mamimg chocolate oatmeal for Sam but Casey knew that it would make him hyper and run around seeing the little eaglet up and excited and was being a messy eater which was very cute making Jean giggle hysterically at his cuteness.

"He's too cute, being like this and we can help him out, but I hope the others are okay." Jean told her seeing her agree.

* * *

The next day Scooter had used a device to pick the lock on the playpen making Beaker worry because Bunsen had trusted him to watch them but Scooter saw Loki's staff remembering Constantine had goofed around with it, which was why they were little kids again but there was a force field around it making the little techno genius more curious.

"Hm, this makes things intresting guys but Bunsen's coming!" Scooter said getting back in as Tne playpen re activated making them annoyed but saw little Constantine there but grabbed the staff but he was beginning to mentally regress making Kermit worry.

"C'mon Cuz you're a master thief, who does awesome things like karate." he told him seeing his cousin sleepy.

Later that day they were hanging out and having snacks unaware Constantine's sister Toph was here taking her little brother home.

She knew what had happened but knew her brother should know better than to fool with Loki but she could help him out.


	3. Cuddles

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story but Jean and little Sam are having morning cuddles which they both enjoy.**

 **Plus the other kids get out after Toph breaks little Constantine out so Bunsen and Beaker have their hands full.**

* * *

The next morning Jean felt something soft beside him as his eyes fluttered open seeing little Sam beside him sleeping well snoring beside him which made a smirk cross his face because that sweet music of eagle snores always happened when his eagle was his normal age.

 _Hi Sammy, at least you're in there somewhere but we can figure it out and get you back to normal._

 _He looks so cute and fluffy._

He was kissing his little blue feathered cheek seeing a smile on the little eagle's beak knowing he cared about him.

Sam snored happily in good dreams making Jean very happy because he cared about him and wanted him back to his normal age so was enjoying cuddles right now.

"Morning Jeanbug, I wanted some cuddle time." Sam told him making him smile but was cuddling him but Sam giggled but hungry as Jean agreed going to get breakfast making chocolate oatmeal for them so hoped things were okay with Beakervand Bunsen.

Later they were at the park playing but Sam was crying after falling and hurt his knee making Jean worry rushing to him and scooped him up humming Soft Eagle while kissing it and putting a band-aid on it making Tne little eagle feel better.

"Thanks Jeanbug as it hurts!" Sam said.

He noticed Sam had baby fat which was cute knowing Sam was a little chubby as an adult but it was cute so he understood seeing him happy as he was on Jean's shoulders as they were going to Bunsen but talking about things humming to him but the little eagle was getting sleepy so was taking an nap there.

Jean smiled as he heard eagle snores which was cute but was hoping Bunsen would know how to fix things but was taking a photo of the both of them.

He hoped that he was okay because when Bunsen fixed Sam and Tne others back to normal, at least he had that photo to remind him hoping they would find a way.

* * *

Toph saw her little brother with his cousin and Tne otjer kids in that playpen but smashed through the force field with a powerful kick impressing Constantine getting excited because he still remembered her and Hector despite being mentally regressed going to her hugging her leg making the light blue skinned female amphibian chuckle.

"Let's go little thief, we can have some fun." she told him as Bunsen was stunned but the other kids were surprised but the force field being compromised, the kids escaped but Scooter grabbed the staff so he could figure it out.

"Let's go play!" Rowlf said excited.

Bunsen was overwhelmed because of all the kids because in reality he wasn't very good with little kids seeing Jean tnere with Sam on his shoulders with a band-aid on his knee making them surprised but relieved but Sam was in awe.

"Wow they're being naughty and need a time out or an nap!" he said to him making Beaker understand his shyness.

He saw the other kids playing but was shy seeing them relax but was seeing cookies but was hungry because he always had an afternoon snack making Jean smile because the other kids were being wild since they needed help because the force field had been broken and they were running around seeingbthem tire out which was good.

"Scooter ran off with that staff, but only Constantine knows how to undo what he did if he remembers, that is." Bunsen said.


	4. Having Fun

Sam was stunned that Janice wanted to play with him but she did look pretty with her long hair that was tied up in a braid but was wearing a tie-dye shirt with trousers and sandals which made Jean smirk because he knew that it was cute, wondering how his best friend and Tne others had been turned into little kids, seeing Scooter point to a picture of Loki's staff.

"That's right, as a certain thief used it by mistake, but we don't know where it is but we have somebody who can help." Bunsen said making Jean curious.

"How did this happen, tnem being turned into kids again?" Jean asked curious.

"Loki's staff, after daddy played with it." a familiar voice said as it belonged to Sneaker who was Constantine's daughter who delighted in mischief just like her father so she was perfect for the job.

"Hey!" Janice said as somebody had knocked down the blocks she and Sam had been playing with as Bunsen saw Dr Teeth had done it mamimg Sam annoyed.

"What's your problem, as Jan and I were playing!" he said makimg Jean worry knowing his best friend was gonna yell like he normally did

"Whoa Sam it's okay!" he said trying to calm him down seeing him annoyed but screech makimg the other kids cover their ears plus made a crack in the play pen

"Way to go, as you upset him and he was trying to help me." Janice said making Dr Teeth sigh going to play but Janice was relieved because Sam was being calm again.

It had stunned Jean seeing his best friend being mad so was happy that he had calmed down.

* * *

Sam giggled as Jean was playing with him despite the fact it was way past his bedtime but if Sneaker got her webbed hands on Loki's staff, what happened to Sam and the others could be fixed so was enjoying this while he still could hearing his best friend giggle which melted his heart along with hearing him yawn, guessing the little eagle was tired.

"Aw, somebody's real tired eh?" Jean said to him as Sam nodded letting him carry him upstairs to his room.

"You okay, Jeanbug?" Sam asked yawning seeing him nod.

"Yes, but everything will be okay once we get that staff back and fix what a certain bad frog did to you and Tne others so until tnem, we can have fun." Jean said kissing him goodnight seeing him cuddle Ernest which made Jean smile leaving his room.

* * *

A/N

Here's more and after reading, I felt like updating you know?

While Sneaker, Constantine's mischievous daughter is looking for Loki's staff to fix what her dad did, Jean is enjoying Sam as a kid.


	5. New Kids

Sam and his friends weren't the only ones who had been turned back into little kids, but the magic was beginning to work on Dudley which surprised Deadly seeing his older twin brother acting like a kid again which was kind of cute.

"Let's go play flying tag, hehe!" Dudley said, making Deadly smile.

He knew that magic had done this to Kermit and the others, but it would mean he would get to be the big brother instead of Dudley seeing his brother doing loop de loops, in his dragon form not wearing clothes.

"Deadly, I feel all funny!" Dudley said as Deadly saw his brother was becoming younger!

"I think you need an nap, as that might help." Deadly said seeing him curl up on the couch, putting a blanket around him seeing him fall asleep which was cute.

Inside, Dudley's brain and emotions were regressing to that of a little kid, meaning Deadly would be taking care of him which would be fun but challenging.

After waking up from his nap, Dudley noticed something was different, feeling more energy in him than when he was an adult looking in the mirror surprised.

"How did I turn into a little dragon again, did I do it?" he asked seeing Deadly there.

"Deadly, what happened to me?" he asked scared, sitting on Deadly's lap.

"This spell kind of turned Kermit and the others into kids again, so it did it to you, but not me." Deadly said seeing Dudley playing with toys.

He found that cute, but was wanting to help him, seeing Dudley hyper.

"Try and catch me!" Dudley said flying around the house

* * *

"Constantine, Sneaker calm down!" Toph said, to both mischievous tadpoles.

After she'd foubd out that her brother was a little thief again, she decided to take care of him, but after Sneaker had touched a certain staff, the spell had been cast on her but was beginning to age down into a littler kid.

"You can't handle me, sis!" Constantine said giggling hysterically making Toph smile but he saw Sneaker beginning to suck her thumb like a baby since the spell was affecting her slowly which made Toph relieved but Bunsen could look after Sneaker seeing him curious.

"Your plan went to the frogs, Bunsen as the spell is making her grow down." Toph told him, seeing Sneaker having an accident but giggling, making the kids laugh.

"Hehe me get littler!" Sneaker said as Bunsen put a diaper on her.

"More like becoming a toddler or a two year old as it's cute." he said seeing her want to take an nap rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, being younger than the others, she needs more sleep." Bunsen said making a bottle of milk for the toddler aged Sneaker but had put his serum in it.

"That's right, drink the milk." Toph said as Sneaker was doing so going to sleep.

Jean wondered what was going on, as he saw Sam curious about the baby.

"Go pkay, okay mon ami?" Jean said seeing Sam find Janice and Rowlf making Jean relieved his little eagle had not had a meltdown like last time, stunned the baby was Sneaker.

"Yep, she foubd the staff, but it spelled her making her turn into a two year old but it's fine." Bunsen said seeing Jean agree as he loved his little eagle.

He saw it was almost nap time, so was calming him down seeing him get sleepy lying down cuddling Ernest, his stuffed eagle but left the eaglet be.

Bunsen smiled as he knew that Jean was taking care of the little eagle, Pkus saw Deadly there with a sleeping little Dudley in his arms, stunning Jean, but little Dudley was cute.

"He didn't want to wear clothes, so I put a mini cloak on him." Deadly said.

Bunsen was giving the little dragon, but saying he was healthy, but Deadly was happy hearing this was going home before Dudley woke up


End file.
